A Dance With The Dark Prince
by 102Tex102
Summary: Tristan didn't leave Wall alone, he took me his best friend, Angela with him. They get separated when Tristan thinks about the star but Angela remains thinking about Tristan's mother...she ends up in the camp of Prince Septimus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This is another story entwined with the movie: Stardust. I claim no ownership to anything or anyone except Angela—who is my character.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As Tristan throws stones at Victoria Forrester's window holding white flowers, I couldn't help but feel jealous. Here I was, and had been since we were five, yet he stills chases after Victoria as if the sun shines from her arse. "God Tristan," I hiss before Victoria finally opens the window with her long blonde curls bouncing and a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh Humphrey-"

"No it's Tristan." Tristan utters looking back at me in my tired state. I usher him on and he turns back.

"Oh...did I leave something at the shop?" She asks scratching her nose as her friends giggle behind her.

"No, I just thought I could give you-" Victoria's poppy, puffy boyfriend, Humphrey, knocks the flowers from Tristan's hand with the cane, after Tristan held it forward for Victoria. Humphrey and Victoria are prim pigs, I have no idea why Tristan would even consider wanting to associate with them.

Humphrey holds his cane across Tristan's chest and stands back in a relaxed pranced stance. "Tristan Thorne, shop boy by day, peeping tom by night." Humphrey has similar hair to Victoria but for men. He has a thick moustache that makes him look sixty and always seems to be wearing the same outfit of a light brown jacket and breeches. His skin is fair and his eyes dark brown. He uses a cane for his weapon of choice. Victoria is the female, no-moustache version, she has blonde hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes.

Tristan turns to face Humphrey who shoves him back with the tip of his cane. "Ow!" Tristan complains.

"Humphrey there's no need to be like that." Victoria says in her snobby voice. "Be nice to the poor boy."

"Ah...were those for Victoria?" Humphrey asks drawing everyone's attention to the white flowers Tristan picked from my garden before we left. Tristan stares from the flowers to a stick not too much further away. He walks over to the stick then back to Humphrey who stands side on in a sword stance. Tristan takes a lazy swing but Humphrey deflects it and gives Tristan another shove back. Tristan stutters back then smiles up at Victoria who sits there smiling. Tristan tries to make a surprise attack but Humphrey, again, deflects the attack then smacks him cane on Tristan's foot. Tristan lifts it sore before Humphrey trips him. Tristan lands with a thud on his back as Humphrey approaches kicking the stick away. "You were always useless at fencing in school Tristan. In fact I'm having trouble thinking of anything you were good at."

"Humphrey, that's enough." Victoria orders and Tristan stands brushing himself off as Humphrey makes his way to Victoria's front door. "You alright?" She asks afterward.

"Yeah, yeah fine." Tristan stutters as Victoria shuts the window bursting into laughter.

"Why her Tristan?" I question grabbing the flowers and throwing them into a garden as he walks me back to my house.

"She's beautiful and funny, did I say-"

"Yes you said beautiful. Is that all men see in women?" I roll her eyes brushing the dirt from his jacket in the chilly night.

"Thanks for going with me, Angela." He smiles.

"I'm here for you. Tell your father I said greetings." Tristan smiles and leaves me at the door without a kiss goodnight. I slowly spin on my heel with a sigh and step into the warmth of my home. I can hear her Nonna snoring in bed and pets the cat as it lays in front of the fire. My home is a two storey house of British style. With old and worn furniture. A stone floor and wooden staircase. My home is in Wall, a village in England.

I dress into my night gown after giving myself a quick wash. I comb my raven black hair and climb into bed shortly after. "What do you see in her Tristan?" I ask the night looking up at the ceiling.

The following morning my Nonna thunders down stairs in her old age to find breakfast set out on the table as always, soon she won't even be able to get downstairs.

"You better get married soon, I can't watch you waste away in here." My Nonna lectures still in her nightgown. I set the porridge and honey in front of her and she begins to eat which ends all lectures, so I had learnt. I have to wait until Nonna is finished eating before I get a chance to clean up and leave Nonna some bread and jam for lunch, it's placed in Nonna's bedroom as the old woman climbs into bed. "Angela, go to the store and get us some more food, supper for tonight eh?"

"Yes Nonna," I reply automatically as I walk back into my room and change into a peach skirt and white blouse adding a dark orange tunic. As I stare into the mirror pinning my hair back into a bun, I see my mother and Nonna- before her Nonna reached old age. Dark hair, olive green eyes and the tanned Italian skin. Nonno was an explorer from Sicily that met Nonna upon his journey here to Wall investigating the stone wall that, supposedly, seals off another realm from England. They would not let him through so he remained in Wall, marrying Nonna and moving into her Nonna's home here. My Ma and Pa became ill and I lived with Nonna and Nonno. Nonno died many years ago.

I work as a maid in a noble house two miles walk from Wall. I clean during the day and leave of an afternoon. I pass Tristan's house but he would have already left for work at the grocery shop.

That evening I walk into the grocer but Tristan isn't there. "Excuse me, sir," I add before leaving with a basket of food. "Where is Tristan?"

"Tristan no longer works here, my dear." I thank him and leave. _Tristan you fool!_ I think as I move into a fast walk to Tristan's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tristan answers the door and I step in hugging him in a friendly manner. I had always imagined him hugging me, not like this but with the same feelings as me. I love him and I don't judge him...why can't I tell him. "Angela, I'm glad you're here. I want to show you something." He rests his arm over my shoulders as he walks me to the table. A picnic basket lies there with a bottle of fancy champagne and some treats. "I'm taking Victoria on a picnic." He cheers rubbing his hands together.

"Wonderful." I mutter but he's too excited to hear the misery in my voice.

"Angela?" Mr. Thorne greets walking downstairs. "Tristan was about to leave." I smile and suck my breath in through my teeth.

"I know, isn't it nice. Better go Tristan, it'll be too late soon." I shove him out the door and watch him go, my heart sinking into my stomach.

"You love him don't you?" I turn back to Mr. Thorne and nod.

"Promise not to tell him." I beg and he nods in agreement. "I'll be leaving Mr. Thorne. Nonna will have a fit if I don't get home soon."

"Give her my regards." I smile and leave. Only a few feet down the street do I stumble with my eyes blurred from tears and my chest aching.

"Tristan you fool!" I grunt kicking the road sending rocks scrambling. I turn to my door and crumble before the fire. Nonna's cat, Biggle, collapses beside me and begins to purr as I stroke him. His ginger fur absorbs the warmth of the dying fire. I wipe the water from my eyes with my sleeve and carefully put two more logs onto the fire. I pack away the groceries setting the basket by the fire.

Nonna is sound asleep as I crawl into bed and cry. Victoria and Tristan are probably kissing by now, God knows what Tristan wants to do. "Why?" I whimper burying my face into the pillow and crying myself to sleep.

After morning calls me from sleep I climb from bed and wash my sticky face. My eyes are red as I wipe the sleep from them and rub lavender oil onto my skin. I dress into the same outfit I wore yesterday only having two and rush downstairs before Nonna can get there. I serve her porridge with honey and a cup of sweetened milk. She smiles and pulls on my skirt to get me over.

"You cannot hide from me, Angela. I see the look on your face." I hug her tightly. "You tell that Tristan Thorne how you feel, he may feel the same way." I pull away and let her finish her continue eating.

"It's not that simple Nonna." She pinches my cheek.

"Nonsense. I know Tristan, he is shy." She lectures suddenly dropping out of the conversation.

"I must leave Nonna." I say as she finishes.

"You must eat Angela." She orders and I take a bite of bread.

"I did." I chew on the spiced bread as I walk to Tristan's. I knock and he answers with a slab of meat on his face. I smile and cover my mouth with my hand before I burst out laughing. "What happened to you?" I ask as he lets me in.

"I lost a fight to the Wall Guard." I furrow my forehead confused before he sits me down and explains. "I tried to cross the Wall so I could get a star for Victoria, as a gift on her birthday. When I tried to cross he fought me off."

"Tristan, he's almost ninety." I whisper leaning forward.

"That's given him loads of practise then." We laugh and I move the slab of meat from his face.

"Should be alright in a few hours, I suppose." Down the stairs comes Mr. Thorne who looks from me to Tristan curiously.

"What happened to you?" He wonders looking at the meat.

"Wall Guard." Tristan repeats.

"Why were you trying to cross the wall?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Tristan answers Mr. Thorne. I look back at him and he sighs gesturing us upstairs. He helps me into the attic as sits on a bench neatly placed in the dusted room.

He hands Tristan a basket. "That's the basket your mother put you in. And here," he adds handing Tristan the white flower.

"The flower my mother gave you?" Tristan smiles.

"She said it would bring me luck, and here, I never opened it, it's addressed to you." Mr. Thorne clarifies handing Tristan a rolled letter. He reads and his face shifts from emotion to emotion.

"Do you have a match?" He asks taking back the black candle and taking my hand. "Angela, I want you to be with me when I meet my mother. Think about her, my mother." He says as Mr. Thorne lights the candle. I feel the wind gust up my skirt as I'm slammed into a tree.

When I wake it's early dawn. I wake in forest, in a camped area more specifically. I spin with a gasp looking at the sleeping men around me. "Hey!" I jump and run at the man's yell. I hear them saddle up as I lift my skirts and run as fast as I can, ducking and diving, over and under fallen logs and on either sides of trees. Suddenly I feel the leather coil around my ankle and Im slacked onto the ground. My ankle stinging from the leather whip.

"Who are you, girl?" A man asks leaning on his saddle as his horse stops. He is young, maybe his early twenties. His hair is a lush brown and his eyes a dull auburn. His skin is more tanned than fair and his face overall is handsome. He wears the same uniform as all the others. He wears black, boots, cape, everything is black except his horse is a Chestnut.

"My name is-"

"What's happened?" I hear a man with a deep voice yell as his white horse almost tramples me. He isn't handsome and nice like the others, his hair is black and his expression cold.

"We found her in the camp." The other explains as the man with black hair stares down at me with a new expression of anger.

"Why were you in my camp, girl?" He asks and I grit my teeth together trying to keep my fear buried.

"I didn't mean to turn up there." I say truthfully as I stand.

"That didn't answer my question." He hisses losing his short temper.

"I don't know." He slaps me, his hand burnt onto my cheek as I turn back.

"Last chance, why were you in the camp?" I gulp and breathe out my cheek stinging more than my ankle.

"I wondered off the road. I was looking for some food and found your camp. I was spotted before I could get away." I lie and he relaxes back convinced. "Tie her up and saddle her, she may come in useful." The whip uncoils from my ankle as I'm hauled onto the back of the Chestnut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Instead of having me fully saddled I was tied down to the back of the horse Septimus was on. I don't know how I could be of use to them considering I'm from England...not of their realm. I don't struggle with the muscular white legs in my face. My hair drags along the ground and my skirt is almost to my knees. Septimus is a hard rider that's for sure. He pushes his horse more and more, harder and harder. I can hear the poor think huff and puff as it takes long strides and leaps. I only add to the weight which is worse. I look at the black haired man, his skin is very fair but not corpse pale. He wears black as well although it suits him more.

After hours of riding through forest the weather seems to get cooler and when I open my eyes the forest is gone replaced by a sandy shore with ice washed up onto the sand. I dropped from the horse by the man as he ventures over to a block of ice. His riders follow taking with them an old man that looks like a gypsy. I don't hear what happens but watch as the old man throws some tiny pieces into the air and replies to the dark haired man. Suddenly the pieces are thrown higher and the old man is stabbed by the dark haired man.

I'm tied back onto the horse before he climbs on. "Prince Septimus, should we do anything with the body?" _Prince...Prince Septimus?_

"The sea will wash it away." He calls back as the man throws his leg over the horse and we're off again. If my sense of direction is correct then we're going west or maybe south-west, but it is a westerly direction down the beach. The sand flicks into my face from the horse's hoof so I squeeze my eyes shut and keep my mouth tight as we ride. The horse tires quicker with the shifting sand under it and within a few more hours we set up camp back towards a forest. I'm tied to a tree by my ankle as the others set up camp. Prince Septimus sits beside me with a sigh. "Now, girl-"

"-Angela." His ignorant eyes reflect his care as he removes his gloves.

"_Girl,_ you seem to be lying to me and it so happens that I'm not in a good mood." He lifts my chin towards him as he asks the question, "Why were you in the camp?"

"My friend lit a candle, he thought of one thing and I did the same but then something happened and I landed in you camp. I ran because I was scared." I explain gritting my teeth as I snatch my head from his grip.

"A Babylon Candle?" He mutters raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I know?" He slaps me.

"You speak when spoken to." He growls walking over to where the fire is now burning. "Someone untie her, she's going to cook for us tonight." _So that's why he kept me, because I'm a woman and can cook?_ I'm untied and dragged over to the cauldron. "Now cook." I open the sack beside me in search of something. Not much, just jerky and bread, some vegetables and few fruit.

"Your Highness," I begin grabbing his attention, "I need to fill this with water, fresh water." He looks over at another rider lazily and nods. I take the pot and, again, am escorted to a nearby stream with running water, freshwater. I consider escape but I don't know the area, I'll try to escape when we're at an inn or something, I can hide somewhere then and ask for directions to the wall or see if they've seen Tristan.

I fill the pot half with water then walk back with the rider in tow to the fire. As the water boils I add in some vegetables and use a knife to grind up some jerky as well. When I taste it, it tastes like a weak vegetable broth so I add the peach which gives it the spice it needs. I serve it in the metal bowls only rich people have. Prince Septimus is the first to taste he gives me a cruel look but doesn't utter a word, _this may mean that I did well._

Of course I have to wash up and pack it all away but I don't care, I get away from the camp to the stream, still escorted by the rider. "It was nice you know, Prince Septimus won't say it so I will." I smile bleakly at him pouring out the water.

"I didn't have much to work with, sir." I reply learning quickly that manners count for almost anything.

"We arrive at a town tomorrow, we'll resupply there." He says as I finish washing out the bowls and put them back into the pack. I'm escorted back to camp and tied back to my tree.

I look up at the stars praying to God that I get out of this, that we stay at the inn overnight so as I might escape or at least get the chance to try. I can feel Prince Septimus's cold eyes on me and as I meet them he gives me a hard stare then lays his head back and falls asleep. I curl up with my back to him and the fire. I miss Nonna and hope I wake from this horrible nightmare...if it is indeed a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following morning I wake at dawn at first I'm in panic but then I remember it all, Tristan, the candle, the tree, all of it. It all rushes back so fast I give myself a headache. "Morning little cook." I hear the bitter voice greet as I meet Prince Septimus's cruel smile.

"Good morning, your Highness." I reply and he chuckles.

"Morning yes, but not a good one." I shake my head and sit up in the dirt. He squats down and unties my ankle. "Now cook." He orders and I rise to my feet. I take out the bread and apricot. I mash the apricots after pealing the skin and taking out the seed. I spread it across the bread and they share it around. Upon tasting some I must say that I'm impressed by it myself. I don't look over at Prince Septimus as he escorts me to the stream to wash out the bowl. I wash my hands and take the bowl back.

Again I'm tied down to the horse after Prince Septimus slips on. None of them make any effort to make me more comfortable on the seating which sucks.

He rides harder than yesterday until we reach a small village where he unties me and sends me, of course escorted, to find supplies. He tells the guard the inn we'll be sleeping in before we leave. My new escort is an older one with grey whiskers blending into his golden hair. His eyes are a desert-like brown with golden shading. His skin is like a bronze maybe lighter.

I stop by a stall and consider it. It holds fruits and vegetables, I take some potatoes and a bag of apples. The guard pays and we walks to the stall of spices and herbs. "We don't need anything from here." He hisses.

"What if your Prince gets sick?" He removes his hand from my shoulder as I pack and he pays for some herbs I know of. The final store holds meats.

"We can't-"

"I'm grabbing jerky." I cut in as he pays for the jerky and I take the bag. "Leave me to my job while you can do yours." I growl as he leads me back to the inn a little further from the village...strangely.

When we arrive we find that Prince Septimus and the rest have already began to feast without us. I take a seat far away from the group across the dining room. I'm served as part of the party but lowly meals like while they have duck and pork, I have an undercooked chicken breast. I shake my head and dip the bread side in gravy leaving for my room once finished.

I open the windows of the inn and stare out at the land. _Will I ever make it back home? Or will I die in this foreign territory?_ A knock startles me from thought and I open it to a drunken knight, not one of the Prince's guard. He stumbles in, his brunette curls dangling with some sticky liquid. His mouth frothing with saliva like some sort of exhausted horse.

"Who's going to save you now-" He made a sudden gasped sound before blood began to drain from his throat.

I side-step as he lands before me with blood still streaming from his nape. Prince Septimus removes his dagger and cleans it on his cape.

"Thank you, Your Highness." I whisper almost soft enough for it to be nothing more than breathing.

"Well we can't have our only cook being molested can we?" I nod as he calls up two of his men to clear away the body. "What a man would want with you I could never understand," he seems to snicker as the body is dragged away. Staring down at the blood, after they leave and close the door, I realise that this is my chance to get away and I'm missing it.

I look down at my attire and roll my eyes at the dress. I quick check of the room bring only a black cowl made from cotton...that's going to help - no really it gets cold here.

Glancing out the door, it being clear, and I crouch low sneaking into the Prince's room. Inside is a sword, that isn't so heavy, but more importantly - suitable clothing. I quickly change and grit my teeth as I slice the long plait leaving my hair roughly around shoulder length...I look like a feminine boy.

The outfit consists of, black knee-high, leather boots; a long-sleeved tunic made from black linen; knee high, black leather boots; gloves made from a worn leather that must be the ones he always wears; and a cloak of pure black made from wool and fur.

I slip the cowl on as I spot a silver bow and strong wooden arrows tipped with glass and goose feathers...this is a very rich Prince. I strap the bow across my back and let the quiver of arrows dangle at my side before checking to be sure about the corridor... Empty. I slip from the room feeling a strange sensation on my head thanks to the weight of my hair now.

A pack of what food I could gather from the room and a few rolled blankets, and a coin purse thanks to the Prince's stash, and I'm out the window. A benefit of being from Wall is the climbing abilities and agility. I could scale a tower at the church before I could walk - well maybe not but it's like that. Another, not being from Wall but my family, is the fighting lessons. My uncle was an ex-guard for some noble. He taught as much as he could in two years about the bow and sword. I'm not sure why - because I was the apple of his eye I guess?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and sorry about the grammatical errors but...oh well! Not all of us can be as grammatically correct as my English teacher. Anyway, it's been so long since I've seen the movie so a lot of what characters say is based off memory and for that I'm sorry. Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I landed in a crouch from the short drop then bounced up into a sprint. I was whipped by branches and twigs, dirt and muck clinged to me like souls of the dead. I was running, I was free and it was going to be my chance to get out of here...if I could...

I slip down a hill and get slammed against a tree, I heard my leg snap and knew it was broken when I tried to move. A tight scream escapes my mouth the shock and pain of the broken bone unlikely to end anytime soon. I dig my nails into the tree lifting myself up...I need a walking stick. I spot a thick branch to my right and reach for it. The bushes around me rustle. I look up in my semi-crouched position and take the sword from my belt. It's heavy and clatters once I withdraw it.

Something white shimmer and out appears a horse...no...a unicorn. It whinnies and lowers itself as if about to roll in the moist leaves. I struggle over and climb on ignoring the agonizing pain shooting up my leg. "Uh...thank you." I whisper as it takes off in a trot.

I stay low on the unicorn - _can't believe I'm riding a unicorn!_ - which makes it easier to duck under low branches and allows me to rest my eyes for a bit.

When I open them I'm not the only one on the unicorn. A woman in a silver dress sits behind me talking to the unicorn about something that sounds oddly familiar. "He's always going on. Just, Victoria this and Victoria that." She complains... _Victoria? The Victoria? My Victoria...that's not right. _I sit up on the unicorn shuffling forward so the other passenger had more room. "Oh, hello. Are you...going to chain me up and take me over the Wall to your love as well?" She asks.

"You must be the star." I acknowledge rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Stars aren't meant on the ground."

"Neither is the skirts from a woman's dress but there are some things you can't help." She smiles slightly.

"Yvaine." She introduces.

"Angela." I reply shaking her hand awkwardly - since she sits behind me and I'm tired still. We exit the forest onto a flat plain which doesn't end the dwelling feeling of fear and loneliness. Yvaine was good company, sure, but Angela longed for a companion she knew...she longed for Tristan's company. "There." I mutter spotting an inn building at the cross-roads of the plain.

"Let's go." Yvaine suggests to the unicorn that begins to trot once more until we reach the inn.

"I'll handle this, if that's alright." Yvaine smiled slightly.

"So long as we get out of this retched rain." I nod and begin to knock.

"Hello?" I call when it opens suddenly.

"My goodness, come in out of this retched rain!" A woman with light brown curls orders, she looks nice. "We have a hot bath, plenty of food and comfortable beds." She ushers us inside sending her strange husband out to...stable the unicorn. _Did she not notice that it was a unicorn and not a horse?! What is wrong with these people?!_

"Thank you but...neither of us have money." I lie hoping that I can use the money to return to Wall or something.

"Oh my precious, no need. I may be an innkeeper's wife but I will not stand for cold and drenched girls." She insists sending me upstairs (with the help of her daughter) while she helps Yvaine. I remove my cowl and the cloak dropping them onto the first bed I see then off with my pants to examine my leg.

"You don't have to wait on me, thank you." And the red-head leaves in a sought of hurried fashion. A long and dark bruise has appeared up my side and patches of it reveal some painful damage. I sigh and slowly slip back into my pants and stumble downstairs in time to have the bath as Yvaine is taken upstairs to the bedroom. _Two women now? Why can't one take care of me and one Yvaine? Star hasn't done as bad damage as I._ I ignore it and undress to my undergarments slipping into the water. I hiss as the boiling liquid hits my skin but ease into it trying to just warm up and think of what to do next.

After a few minutes I decide to climb from the bath then realise I hadn't thought about drying myself _stupid!_ So instead I hop up the steps as quickly as I could leaning against the wall I closed the door and dropped onto the bed carefully drying myself with a towel. I hear sudden knocking and roll my eyes when they do it continuously. I open the window above and gasp...Tristan! I hop passed the innkeeper's wife and slide down the railing of the stairs. I swing open then door hopping (yes once more) passed the old man to Tristan holding the horse's reins. "Tristan!" I cry wrapping my arms around him.

"Angela?! Oh God, I thought I had lost you. Your Nonna would have killed me." I smiled releasing him from my hold.

"Where did you go? Tell me everything." I order as the innkeeper's wife talks to the prince and we walk the horses into the stables.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to write again but a huge family breakdown happened and all the sh*t his the fan for a while. Anyway, hope you like it! And again, sorry for it taking so long!

I re-wrote - re-did - re-*something* this chapter due to...a broken leg that Angela could magically walk on...and run...let's just say that aliens did it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I can't believe it's really you." Tristan utters as we walk the horses into the stable - well he lead them in while I sat on one, poor thing.

"Yes, well, I never believed I would actually get away from that dark prince. Although..." I swat the thought away like an insect when Tristan helped me down and I hopped out of the stall.

"Dark prince?" He wonders a little curiously.

"No." I cut in knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"So you tried to escape from this...prince?" I simply punch his shoulder in reply. "Ouch."

"So...what happened to you? I hit a tree." Tristan smirks.

"I landed in a crater where the star was...Yvaine her name was."

"Is." I reply.

"What?"

"She's here. I'll show you." Tristan sighs heaving me up and to the inn doors. Then it all happened so suddenly. First the prince's throat was slit with blue blood oozing from the scar. Tristan ran over to Yvaine.

"Billy!" Her husband jumped up from the bar "Get him!" She ordered as he charged for Tristan but the unicorn burst through the door defensively and they met heads. Billy was thrown back against the wall in the form of a...of a goat? The unicorn watched the witch before it was eaten by a bright green flame. I stood outside as Tristan ran for the for the door but the green flame evoked around the entire inn. All I could see was the witch approaching them with a reed blade of glass.

"Tristan!" I call from the door.

"The burning golden heart of a star at peace is better than your frightened little heart. Even so, better than no heart at all." I couldn't see what happened next but I heard her horrific scream as the fire died all of a sudden. I moved quickly to the stables and hid under a cart.

Horses woke me the following morning...around six or seven. But what made me wish I had jumped into the green flame last night was the sudden sight of his long, black coat and those black, leather boots...Prince Septimus. "I'm king!" He yells concluding my hopes that it wasn't him. "Damn. I still need the stone." I hear him cuss.

"Your brother doesn't have it?" One of his men asks.

"Well, why don't you find out." He replies rudely. The red-head hiding beside me reaches for Prince Septimus's boot being dragged up by his collar. "Where is my stone?" He questions coldly.

"I don't...she would know-"

"Who?" He wonders flipping the cart over to find me...in his clothes...great reunion. "Well, well, well...where is my stone, little cook?" I stumble back about to run when my legs buckle and I collapse to the ground. I was dragged back by another one of his men. "Now, where's my stone?" He asked again with the red-head and I on our knees before him.

"The man, see, your brother... I heard him speak of a stone. Yeah. The girl had it. The girl had it." I elbow the boy when Septimus isn't looking.

"What girl?"

"I don't know. Neither of us knows." I cut in before the boy can speak. If he gives up Yvaine and Tristan I'll kill him.

"I said," Septimus repeats slipping his dagger back under the red-head's throat.

"I don't know. A girl. She got away. Because this was a trap set up for her, but your brother, he come just straight into it." _If this idiot says another word about Tristan or Yvaine I will decapitate him...or maybe just scare him away._

"A trap? Set by who?"

"A woman you should pray you'll never meet. She's... She's gone. she took your brother's carriage."

"This woman wanted my stone?" _Oh God, Septimus, who would want that stupid stone?_

"No. She wanted the girl's heart. She said the girl was a star and she wanted to cut out the her heart and-"

"Eat it? Oh, my God. Do you have any idea what this means?" He questions staring between us. "Everlasting life. King forever." He lifts up the red-head and drags him out from the cart.

"Not here, sire." His man says upon finished his search of the tub.

"This idiot's coming with us." Prince Septimus says. "The girl as well."

So, yet again, I was thrown on the back of someone's horse and not made very comfortable before we set out after Yvaine and Tristan...for me it was unwillingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry for skipping the travelling content I had in previous chapters but...well...I actually have no excuse other than I have no idea what to put: Angela cooked and dreamed of making it back home to Wall with Tristan...that's it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It seemed that Prince Septimus was following these stones to follow the witch who was pursuing Yvaine and Tristan, it was all just a long race to the finish-line...whatever or wherever that may be. "For the last time, where is the girl?!" The man clucked like a chicken in response. "Are you mocking me?!" Septimus interrogated with a sweating and tight face of red. "Because, if you are you have seconds to live." He clucked a final time then wheezed out as he was stabbed. "Clean this, thoroughly." He told one of his men as we left the shop.

We road for hours on end - allow me to amend that - they road for hours on end and I literally tagged along. I could have been hit in the face almost a hundred times! And I thought it was harmless to watch people ride...I stand corrected. "Now remember, Captain Shakespeare has a fearsome reputation." He announces as we made our way to the ship being held up by a balloon...a really big balloon.

"So, will you let me off?" I asked the red-head once all the men were gone.

"No. Prince Septimus would kill me." He utters trying to be reasonable.

"I would kill you." I reply kicking to try to get him off but...I was roped down tightly.

"But you're a girl." He adds.

"And you're a man, but I definitely have more guts than you."

"What will you do if I release you?" He questioned turning further.

"I'll be sure that the prince doesn't harm a hair on your head." I vowed before he swirled back around at the sound of dripping water.

"Prince Septimus, your men they're dead." He tells the approaching prince.

"Oh really?" Septimus replies sarcastically before throwing the boy off the horse and hauling himself onto it before we shot off. Bouncing and bobbing was nothing new but the speed and heaviness must have been killing his horse, the poor thing almost lost footing more than once.

_Wall_

_60 Miles_

That would take around two days on foot...Tristan is getting the star for Victoria...her birthday is tomorrow.

Prince Septimus continued talking to himself and kicked the horse to go faster and faster, if I wasn't strapped down - aside from falling off - I would have hit him by now. The poor thing. On the bright side it was going to end...it was finally going to end...soon.

We entered a thick forest before riding along side a stone wall of moss...the Wall. I would have leaped over were it not for the horse and broken leg. First thing I was going to do as soon as this was done was get my leg fixed. Septimus pulled the horse to a holt suddenly when we made it to the gap in the wall. As we continued on I watched the gap disappear from view. Shrinking with every stride and gallop the horse made...home was so close and yet...so far. The forest changed once more into a terrain of volcanic rocks and grey dirt. Septimus swung from the horse as we made it to a mansion.

"Tristan." I whispered looking over at him from the horse. He glanced over then threw me a knife as he and Septimus glanced into the mansion from the window. I picked up the blade good for nothing say slicing bread or raw meat, nothing more than a butter-knife. But it was a sharp knife cutting threw the rope like a diamond. I rolled off the horse landing on my bruised leg with a wheeze. "Stupid bloody leg and stupid bloody realm. Stupid bloody Victoria." I mutter as the boys storm into the hall all of a sudden. I let out my breath limping in after them maybe I'll catch an opponent off-guard and...stab them from behind with a butter knife...I suppose. But I followed them never-the-less. "Angela." Tristan whispered pulling me aside.

"See if you can get close and help Yvaine. Please." There was something in his eyes...he loved her...he truly loved her. I nodded in reply wanting to slap him instead. I had waited for years for him to get over Victoria and on this quest to get her a star he had fallen for another. I had to face it, Tristan was never going to be mine but I wasn't going to let Yvaine get away since she hated Victoria about as much as I did - maybe less. I crept behind the animal cages along the side while the witches focused on the other three. I dragged my bad leg along gently promising myself never to break it again.

I could have leaped for joy as I watched a witch burn Septimus...but then he threw a giant blade at her and she died being pierced in the middle of her torso. The fat witch was about to attack him before the other, the one that resembled the inn-keeper's wife, stopped her pulling out some sort of clay doll. She grabbed its little arm and tweaked it up suddenly. Septimus gasped upon his broken arm. She did the same with his leg and Septimus now suffered a broken leg as well. "Let's put out those flames shall we?" The witch said suddenly dropping the doll into the fountain beside me...now the choice that had to be made...

To grab the doll and save his life or let him die?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I had to think and quickly as Septimus ascended like he was drowning, _Jesus would save him...Nonna would as well_. I'm not sure if it was Jesus or Nonna who convinced me but I bounced off the wall and slid across the slippery marble floor to the fountain taking the doll from the water and watching Septimus drop sucking for air. I met the eyes of the witch who dropped it before she stared back over at Septimus on the ground, two broken limps and exhausted. She nodded to her fat sister who ran up the stairs and jumped over the railing as Tristan exited from behind the cages. I looked over at Septimus but he was unconscious...maybe he fainted or something. Anyway as the animal from the cages mauled the witch and Tristan approached for the final bitch - I mean witch - the air seemed to cool and time itself stopped for the final battle._  
_

Tristan waited until the witch made it to the bottom of the stairs."So, what will it be? Toad or tadpole? " She wondered. My eyes clasped shut as green flame evoked from her hands. It ended too suddenly then started again. I opened them to...a safe and unburned Tristan...what did I miss? Tristan pulled a white flower from his coat and the witch nodded respectfully. She lifted a vase but Tristan side-stepped out of its way watching the witch, he should have been watching the vase since it came back and hit him. He lifted himself onto his elbow realising that he had...something across his back, that container for scrolls? Either way I began to creep back across the floor to the animal cages as...lightning was released from the container. _This was beginning to be too much for me._ I moved behind Tristan to Septimus who was unconscious but still breathing and all. The witch moved up the staircase and Tristan followed her but up the other side. I didn't watch any longer and instead just began to drag Septimus out of the mansion. _Someone remind me why I was helping the same person who - because he saved my life._ I rolled my eyes before a woman with brunette curls in a blue gown walked across the room and helped. "Go. Go!" The witch yelled. With our combined strength, both the woman and I finally made it out with Tristan and Yvaine behind. Over...it's finally over. The doors closed with a slam before Tristan and Yvaine could make it out. The woman in the blue dress slammed her fists against the doors.

I watched through the window, the witch approaching the star-crossed lovers with glass shattered around them. Yvaine wrapped her arm around Tristan before she began to glow...brighter and brighter... I ducked before it got too bright hearing the final scream from the witch before the brightness behind my eyelids died allowing me to open them without going blind. I walked in after the woman in the blue dress getting a hug from Yvaine as Tristan paced over holding a crystal that suddenly changed to red in his palm. "What?" I gasped.

"The surviving heir of the Stormhold bloodline." The woman said.

"Angela." I greeted her finally.

"I'm Tristan mother, Una." I smiled giving her a quick hug.

"I'm glad after all this we finally met." I add before she leads us out of the mansion for the final time.

"What about Prince Septimus?" Tristan asked.

"He could cook." I blurt looking at them staring back at me confused. "Long story. Now, let's get the king to his castle. Shall we?" I insist tying Prince Septimus to the back of the horse and chasing after the others in the carriage. I may have grown quite fond of this prince suddenly, maybe I was mistaking the fondness for loathing...hopefully is probably the better word in this case.


End file.
